Entropy Lifegain
'Entropy Lifegain' This deck focuses on trying to get mastery, while at the same time smashing down AI. An unupgraded version works well against lv 3 elders, but I have tested the upgraded version so I don't know the cap strength of this deck Mark of Aether 5 Aether pillars 2-3 phase shield 3 quintessence 3 phase dragon 10 entropy pillars 2 entropy nymphs (I got one of them from oracle... hunting for second one) 2 dissapation shield (dissapation field is prefered!) 4 antimatter Gameplay I'm assuming that most people who read this article knows how to play elementsthegame, so explaining how to play this deck would be easier for me, also this is a simple deck without any complicated math formula involved. In this deck, it is important to time correctly or else you would lose. When AI bring out stong non-growable monster such as dragons or anything with 6+ attack, it would be best to antimatter it so that you'll gain hp or atleast reduce the hp lost for the moment being. By midgame, you should have either a phase dragon out or an entropy nymph immaterialized with quintessence. After this, it's all delaying with dimensional shield while spamming space until you see the winning screen. =) Tips A mark of Aether is prefered since the cost of summoning aether cards are pretty high, 13 aether quantum for phase dragons and 6 aether quantum for phase shield. Do not use disapation shield/ field unless need to, because it will drain your entropy quantum to notcho An entropy nymph should be immaterialize right after it is summoned as it is your main hp gain source. Adding 1 or 2 maxwell demon might be useful, 'cause it is probably the only way to counter this deck's weakness. (fire deck, maxwell demon can get rid of fire spirit or lava golem) Summoning an entropy nymph immaterialized is prefered over a phase dragon unless phase dragon can kill AI in the next turn or a firewall is up. The extra quintessence can go towards a maxwell demon if you have it in your deck, or it can be used on a enemy dragon if AI is smart enough to use Otyugh to devourer the anitmattered dragon/ monster After getting a Entropy nymph, always go for highest attacking non growable monster, to monsters with dive effects, to high attacking growable monster, then weak non-growable monster, and then finally, weak-non growable monster. Good luck with this deck! =) P.S Does anyone know if you antimatter an vampire, would if make the vampire give you health as well as taking your opponent's health? Nhan1st 04:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Nhan1stNhan1st 04:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Answers/ Responses @Nhan1st: Yes. My deck revolves around using their creatures to kill themselves. Using an obsidian nymph with entropy nymph is very potent. Really? Cool! Just making sure that if AI uses a vampire which has an effect of healing AI by its attack. Then I use anti-matter so that vampire attack would be -2, so would it give me two health while at the same time taking 2 health away from AI. Think of it as gaining -2 health. Just respond one more time so I can make sure. Ty.